


Sexy Flash

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Groping, Halloween, M/M, Sexy Flash Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard of the sexy nurse, sexy nun, and sexy firefighter, well Iris takes it upon herself to gift Len with a sexy Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Flash

Barry walked up the steps to the huge hall CCPD had rented for the Costumed Halloween party. Barry shivered as he walked in the doors. A man asked for his coat and he unwillingly gave it to him. He was gonna kill Iris for making him bet on something he knew he’d lose. People and fellow officers gave him suggestive looks as he walked through the hall. he blushed and tried to cover himself up, but it’s not liked that’d do anything.

He found Caitlin and Cisco at their table and blushed. “Not one word.”

Cisco and Caitlin agreed when they saw his outfit. Iris joined them excitedly and gushed about how well the outfit she’d picked for Barry fit. She didn’t expect him to look so good. Barry looked around self consciously. He knew people were staring, but he felt one gaze on him that made him shiver. He looked around but found nothing. It wasn’t until he felt someone grope his ass while he was at the punch table that he jumped and turned to find none other than Leonard Snart.

Barry’s eyes widened and he turned red.

“Is all this for me?” Len smirked.

“Kind of.” Barry muttered. “Iris made me do it after losing a bet.”

Len grinned as he back Barry up against the table. “Who knew red, leather short shorts, thigh high red boots, with black garter belts, and a tight red crop top with the Flash symbol would look so hot on you.”

Barry avoided Len’s eyes. He was way too embarrassed about this. Len grabbed Barry’s hand a brought it down to his half hard dick.

“Feel what you’re doing to me, Barry.” he said darkly.

Barry nodded with half lidded eyes. He pressed himself against Len as Len wrapped his hands around Barry. They kissed softly, Barry’s hands rubbing at Len’s tight navy shirt and Len’s parka covering Barry’s body wholly. Len squeezed Barry’s ass and Barry gasped into the kiss. He glared at Len when he pulled away. A playful smirk showed on Len’s face. Barry took the chance to see what Len was wearing. He noticed the tight short sleeved shirt, Len was showing off his tattoos beneath his parka, and tight, dark black jeans with boots. Len wore slightly looser clothes usually, so Barry was happy to see Len in tighter clothes.

Len suddenly took Barry by the chin and moved his face back and forth. He pulled Barry into a rough, open mouthed kiss that Barry eagerly returned.

“That eyeliner looks sexy on you, Barry.” Len whispered hotly into Barry’s ear and Barry grew hot. “Next year you should come in some lingerie for me.”

Barry smirked. “Why wait for next year?”

“You shouldn’t tease me, Kid.”

“Who’s teasing. I know for a fact that Iris’s been hiding two pieces for me to use. One’s Flash red and the other is _ice_ blue.” Barry breathed against Len’s lips.

“I look forward to it, Kid.” Len’s eyes flashed.


End file.
